


A Super, her Sister and a Luthor

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Facials, Femslash, Flying Sex, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, I am Supercorp Trash, Incest, Intersex, Large Cock, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Alex receives a mysterious text from Kara to come to her and Lena's apartment. Alex isn't sure what she's going to find, and what she does find is the last thing she expected. PWP. Very M-rated smut. G!P Kara. Supercorp. Incest. Kara x Lena x Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 492





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Danvers wasn't sure what to expect when she received a text out of the blue from Kara. It was a vague message. All it asked from Alex was to come to Kara and Lena's apartment. Alex could have spent weeks theorizing what her sister was plotting, but there was a strong change that the answer was going to surprise her anyway.

As Alex ventured inside, she thought back to the night before. The group had gathered together for a small celebration. Alex smiled as she remembered how Kara and Lena wouldn't leave each other's side. It was almost sickeningly cute, but Kara made it endearing, especially when she had a few too many drinks. She stumbled and slurred her words, but always remained the beacon of adorableness. Eventually, Lena had to call the party to a halt so that she could help Kara to bed. At least today was a Sunday so they didn't have to worry themselves with work for now.

There was a small part of Alex that worried something was wrong and that's why she got the text, but she brushed those troublesome thoughts aside, knowing that if it were serious the text would have been more detailed. Still, that didn't help her curiosity as she stepped through the door, which hadn't been locked and made her way inside.

''Kara? What's going on?'' Alex called.

There was no answer. Now Alex was puzzled. If Kara was home, she surely would have heard her, even without super-hearing. The only thing would be if Kara did hear but elected to not say anything. Alex walked inside, shutting the front door behind her and began a quick search for her sister's whereabouts. Even if Kara wasn't home, she would have expected Lena to welcome her. But, neither of them could be seen.

Before long, Alex could hear something down the hallway. She thought about calling out again, but she opted to listen as the noise was a strange one. It was faint and muffled so Alex had to sneakily move closer. As she moved one step at a time, the noise became more indistinguishable. Eventually, Alex was close enough to be able to tell that it was moaning she was hearing…a woman's moans. Actually, it was two women moaning. Alex froze as she listened to the noise carefully. It was definitely the sound of pleasurable moaning that was coming from a room at the far end of the hallway. It didn't help that Alex could also hear the sound of skin slapping together and a bed creaking.

Alex shook her head, trying to shush away any naughty thoughts. Surely Kara and Lena weren't doing it right now? They knew Alex would be coming over. They were the ones who invited her. Why would they get it on now? Alex couldn't believe it. But, there was no denying the noise coming from the bedroom, especially when she heard a moan of ecstasy soon afterwards. The only other option Alex could think of was that two women broke into the apartment to do the dirty deed on Kara and Lena's bed. However, Alex knew that wasn't the case.

She thought about turning around and leaving. But, something compelled her to stay. Despite the almost certain confirmation that her sister and partner were having sex, Alex had to be sure. She snuck as quietly as she could to the frame of the bedroom door and peered her head around the corner.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight.

Kara and Lena were naked. Very naked. Kara was lying on the bed, thrusting her hips upwards and pounding her cock into Lena as the Luthor rode the superhero cowgirl-style. Lena's glorious figure was drenched with sweat as she bounced up and down on her lover, trying to match the upward motions of Kara's powerful pounding. Kara's hands were groping Lena's ass, massaging it gently as one of Kara's fingers circled Lena's rear entrance. The Kryptonian's massive balls swung up, hitting Lena's ass each time she rammed the full length of her cock up Lena's gushing pussy.

Alex stood by the door and stared in disbelief as she watched the scene play out in front of her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her sister's cock disappearing and then reappearing as Lena's juices soaked the thick shaft. If Alex said there was a debate and turning to leave, that would be a lie. While it would have been the responsible thing to do, she wanted nothing more to stay and watch without them noticing. There was even a small voice inside that urged her to join, but she pushed that away, knowing that would never happen.

Suddenly, she realized that Lena was looking over her shoulder towards the door. When their eyes met, Alex's body jolted and she tried to formulate a decent apology. But, she stopped going through with that strategy when Lena surprised her by smiling gleefully.

Lena slowed her bouncing and leaned down closer to Kara. ''Look who's finally here.''

As Lena continued to give Alex a sultry grin, Kara lifted her head up and spotted Alex watching them. ''Oh, hey sis.'' She smiled bashfully.

''Hi?'' Alex waved awkwardly, unsure what to say or do in this situation. ''If this is a bad time, I can come back later.''

''Actually, you're right on time.'' Lena said, tilting her head and gesturing for Alex to come forward. ''Don't be shy. We've been expecting you.''

''Uh…yeah…'' Alex stammered. She slowly walked closer until she was standing at the side of the bed. Kara was still on her back with Lena sitting on her cock. ''I got your text and the door was open, so…''

Lena fixed a seductive gaze on Alex that left her feeling paralyzed. ''You owe your sister an apology.''

''I what now?''

Kara's face was burning a bright shade of red. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything. But, you know I had a few drinks last night, it just slipped out.''

''What slipped out?'' Alex asked. Her eyes flickered back and forth between Kara and Lena.

Lena then reached out to grab a fistful of Alex's shirt and pulled her closer to the bed until her knees hit the side. Alex was standing so close to them that she could feel the heat radiating off of them. The smell of their love-making made her stomach flutter. Her eyes wandered all over their bodies, including Kara's very toned and muscular form. She couldn't help herself from eyeing her sister.

Lena smirked at Alex. ''I'm sure that you've thought about bringing up the topic with Kara, but you didn't want to corrupt your sweet and innocent sister with such thoughts. With her ears, she can hear a lot of things living with you, including those times where you needed to ride the pillow.''

Alex felt the air leave her lungs as she finally understood what Lena was referring to. She knew there was no way that with Kara's hearing her sister wouldn't have heard Alex masturbating growing up. But, she never thought about confronting Kara with it. It always seemed like something to be left private.

''How did that topic get brought up?'' Alex asked, turning to Kara.

Kara looked like a puppy that was about to be scolded for doing something it shouldn't. ''Like I said, I had a few drinks and we were actually talking about me…''

While Alex was trying to put the pieces together, Lena was beginning to grow impatient. It didn't help that she could still feel her pussy wrapped around Kara's massive length buried inside of her. She rolled her hips a little, wanting to get one last feel of being completely filled before she lifted herself up and lay on Kara's side away from Alex. In doing so, Kara's cock was now standing erect in full view of everyone in the room. Alex's eyes were drawn to the length, mesmerized by the size. It was easily in the double digits in terms of length and the girth was more than a handful. Alex licked her lips without really thinking as she stared at the shaft which was drenched with Lena's juices.

''You left Kara hanging while growing up,'' Lena said. ''There were so many nights where she could hear you, and all she had to ease the tension was her own hand, despite the fact she wanted so much more.''

''Like?'' Alex whispered, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

Kara gulped. ''Like your hand.''

''Or mouth,'' Lena said. ''Or pussy, or…maybe from behind? She wouldn't have been picky.''

The thought of Kara's cock being inside of her in such a way almost caused Alex's legs to buckle. She felt something stir inside of her, flowing down between her legs and making her squirm as she tried not to show her want. ''Kara…''

''I know this is weird,'' Kara said. ''And this is a lot to take in. The idea seemed good last night when I was tipsy. If you want, you can still pretend I'm drunk and leave and we'll never speak of this again.''

''Or,'' Lena raised a finger and then pointed it towards Kara's penis. ''You can see what you've been missing out on all these years. Trust me when I say it's worth the wait.''

Alex quickly thought about the offer. It would be the morally right thing to do. However, the longer she stared at the two of them lying in bed together waiting for her, the more she was drawn into joining them. She never would have dreamed about doing anything like this with Kara, let alone with Kara and Lena Luthor. Plus, how could she say no to Kara's sweet face? It would be a morally incomprehensible thing to upset her sister like that. And she had to admit that those times in her teens where she would masturbate, many of those times she had pictured Kara in them.

''Kara…'' Alex said in a husky as she leaned down and crawled onto the bed, bringing her face closer to her sister's. ''Allow me to apologize to you, face to face.''

Kara smiled and closed her eyes, just as Alex did and their lips pressed together. Lena happily watched on as the Danvers sisters passionately kissed. Any sign of hesitation was thrown out of the window as they kept kissing, their tongues brushed together to taste each other. Kara's tongue slid past Alex's parted lips and explored her mouth. Alex moaned with delight before pulling away for some air.

''I want to taste you.'' Alex whispered.

''Please.'' Kara moaned.

Alex glanced up at Lena, feeling herself grow warm as the Luthor watched her move her head down until she was right above Kara's cock. She eyed the shaft and then sealed her lips around the head. She bobbed her head up and down on the tip, trying to go lower as she took more and more. Her mouth was stretched because of the immense girth. She could barely fit it in her mouth as she sucked harder and faster. She wondered how Lena could do this on a daily basis.

Kara's moaned were muffled as Lena started to kiss her hungrily, though she never took her eyes away from Alex as she watched the hot blowjob. ''Your sister looks so good sucking your dick.'' Lena moaned, cupping Kara's cheek and kissing her.

As Kara moaned in agreement, her hands moved down to fumble with Alex's clothes, wanting to tear them off. While she could have done that easily, she was sure that Alex wouldn't appreciate haven her clothes ripped apart. Moving as quickly as she could, Alex released Kara's cock from her mouth and sat up so that she could remove her top and toss it across the room. Kara's eyes were drawn to Alex's exposed chest, her breasts bouncing into view. While they were smaller than Lena's, they were just as beautiful in her eyes, and Lena had to agree. Their hands reached forward to cup Alex's breasts. Alex moaned and pushed her chest forward, letting the two women palm and grope her boobs, pulling on the nipples.

''Show me how you do it.'' Alex said to Lena, lowering her head back down to Kara's cock and licking the shaft.

''With pleasure.'' Lena smirked. She placed her finger under Alex's chin and pulled her forward so that they could kiss.

''Wow.'' Kara moaned as she watched her partner and her sister make out right in front of her.

Lena's hand grabbed Kara's cock and began to pump it as Lena and Alex's tongues danced together for some time. After the two of them had enjoyed their kiss, Lena dived down and began to suck on the shaft, taking more than half the length into her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the cock fucked her throat over and over again, causing her go gag. Alex watched in amazement as Lena kept sucking. At the same time, she reached down and started to massage her sister's balls, playing with them and driving Kara wild with lust. After Lena pulled back, she licked one side of the shaft while Alex tended to the other. They worked in unison, bobbing their heads up and down, slurping and sucking on Kara's cock like they were fighting over their last meal. Kara thrust her hips up, feeling their lips and tongues coating her cock from the tip down to the base. She gasped when Alex and Lena then began to suck on her balls, taking each on their mouth and swirling their tongues around.

''This is amazing!'' Kara cried out as Alex now began to deepthroat her while Lena worked on sucking and licking her balls.

Alex choked on the enormous cock. She was beginning to feel dizzy as she let her sister fuck her mouth without mercy, but she didn't want to stop. If Lena could do it, she saw no reason why she wouldn't be up to the task. She felt Lena's hand then rest on the back of her head, forcing her to take more of Kara's cock. Eventually, she had the whole length ramming down her throat. Her nose was pressed against Kara's stomach.

''Fuck,'' Lena grinned as she dragged her tongue up and down Kara's big balls. ''I love watching you suck Kara's dick!''

Alex brought her head away to quickly get some air before she joined Lena to suck on Kara's balls. When their tongues touched, the two of them started to kiss each other.

''Oh Rao, this is so good!'' Kara moaned. She had to be careful not to break the bed beneath them as she felt their lips on her and heard their lustful moans. ''You know, it's not fair you two get left out.''

Alex stared up at her sister. ''I'm more than happy to stay here.'' To prove her point, she peppered kisses all the way up the shaft of Kara's cock before sucking on the head again.

Lena chucked and kissed Alex's shoulder to get her attention. ''What I believe your sister means is that she wants to taste you too.''

Alex stopped sucking and held her breath. It was all happening so fast, but she was along for the ride and didn't want to stop. She stood up and quickly fumbled on the buckle of her jeans to try and take them off. Her nerves were getting the better of her as her hands trembled and couldn't get a proper grip.

There was a strong gust of wind that almost knocked Alex off her feet and before she could react, Kara was standing right behind her with one hand on Alex's belt. ''Allow me.'' Kara whispered in Alex's ear, sucking on her earlobe. With one swift flick of her wrist, Kara tore the belt off and watched Alex's jeans fall to her ankles. Alex looked down and then saw Kara pull her panties down her slender legs too, leaving her standing completely naked.

Kara then placed her hands on Alex and Lena's backs and pushed them onto the bed in front of them. Alex and Lena were on their hands and knees, looking over their shoulders as they watched Kara kneel down and bury her head between Alex's legs. Alex cried out in pleasure as she felt her sister's tongue licking and sucking on her soaked pussy. Her juices dribbled down the side of Kara's mouth as she probed her entrance with her tongue, lapping up her wetness like there was no tomorrow. Alex nearly lost her balance under the incredible pleasure she was experiencing, not helped by Lena tugging on her short hair and pulling, eliciting more lustful moans.

Lena then let out a gasp as Kara shifted her attention to her next, giving her the same oral pleasure she was giving her sister. Lena bucked her hips back, pressing her gushing pussy against Kara's face and wiggling her ass. Panting heavily, Alex watched Lena's face contort with pleasure as Kara ate her out. Then, it was her turn as Kara returned to licking her pussy. Every minute or so, Kara would move her head between Alex and Lena, fucking their pussies with her tongue and making sure she gave each of them equal treatment.

''I'm going to cum!'' Alex cried out, desperate to feel her sister's tongue on her as she climaxed.

Kara smiled as she licked her sister and then teased her pussy with her fingers. Alex's mouth opened as she tried to gasp, but she was left breathless as she felt her sister's fingers thrust in and then pull out repeatedly. She rode her sister's tongue and fingers all the way to a blissful orgasm. She gripped the bedsheets and screamed into the mattress. Lena came down to kiss the back of her neck as she squirted all over Kara's face. She wanted to apologize, but she couldn't find any words as she came hard.

''Oh my…'' Alex sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She looked back and saw Kara looking down at her with a smile, her face drenched in the aftermath of her climax. Alex laughed bashfully. ''I'm sorry. I don't usually do that.''

Kara giggled and licked her lips. ''Glad to see I can make you buck the trend.''

Beside them, Lena reached down and gripped Kara's cock, positioning it towards Alex's pussy. Instinctively, Alex lifted her behind higher so that her sister's cock could be lined up to her entrance, but Alex stared at Lena in confusion. ''Isn't it your turn?''

''Hmm, later.'' Lena teased.

One inch at a time, Kara slowly thrust her hips forward and drove her cock inside of her sister's pussy. Alex's mouth was agape as she tried to get used to the size and girth. Her whole body felt ignited. Kara's cock seemed to be never ending as it reached deeper and deeper until finally Alex could feel Kara's body hitting hers. She was surprised that she was able to take her sister's cock in one stroke. At this stage, she was already drenched, but this was only the beginning.

''I'm going to start, okay?'' Kara said, easing Alex into things. Alex nodded, feeling Kara slowly and gently pull back, leaving half of her length inside. Kara pushed forward again and Alex nearly fell forward. She held on as best as she could, feeling her sister's thrust start to become harder and faster.

Lena moved her just above Alex's ass cheeks, watching Kara's cock emerge and re-emerge. ''Let me help.''

''What do you…oh!'' Alex gasped when she felt Lena's tongue tease her asshole. The sensation was new, but it felt incredible.

Alex began to buck her hips to the time of Kara's thrusts. Kara's cock and Lena's tongue fucked Alex's holes, leaving her a quivering mess as her sister started to pound into her harder than before. Kara's hands gripped tightly on Alex's waist, driving into her like a lustful animal. Lena enjoyed rimming Alex's ass for some time before she then grabbed Kara's cock to pull it out and suck on it, tasting Alex's juices dripping down the shaft. Alex whimpered, feeling empty without her sister's cock inside of her. The feeling didn't last for long as Lena helped push Kara's cock back inside of Alex's pussy and Lena returned to licking Alex's rear entrance.

''This is amazing!'' Alex moaned, backing into Kara over and over again. It reached a point where Kara stopped thrusting and Alex resorted to grinding so that the feeling of being fucked by her superhero sister could continue. Her face turned red as she felt another orgasm on the horizon.

Sensing that her sister was close as her pussy clenched around her shaft, Kara leaned forward and slammed into Alex with more strength, pushing her down on the bed. Lena had to move out of the way to give them space, but she was more than happy to watch as Kara fucked Alex, shaking the bed and making Alex scream at the top of her lungs as she rode out her climax on Kara's cock. Kara kept slamming her body down into Alex, slowly as her sister came down from her high.

Kara lifted herself off of Alex and stroked her back, causing her sister to shiver. ''How are you doing?''

Alex was panting, but she had a wide smile plastered on her face. ''I feel like I'm flying.''

Kara hummed. ''It's not quite the same, but I can understand the similarities.'' She then turned her head towards Lena and gave her partner a confident smirk, along with a quick wiggle of her eyebrows.

Lena laughed at the adorable woman, but then held up her finger to halt Kara before she got closer. ''Let's just change position first.''

Curious to see what Lena had planned, Kara and Alex watched as Lena rested on her side on the bed and then gestured for Alex to spin around. Once Alex did as instructed so that she was laying with her top near Lena's bottom and vice-versa, Lena wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and then pulled her closer so that her face was nestled between the agent's legs. Alex moaned as she felt Lena slowly lick up and down her pussy, making little circles with the tip. Wanting to return the favor, Alex moved her head forward and began to go down on Lena too. Kara watched on as the two women got comfortable in their 69 position.

''Kara,'' Lena called out between licking Alex. ''While Alex is tending the front, I'm expecting you to take care of the rear.''

Alex's eyes widened. Surely Kara wasn't going to actually fuck Lena's ass? Her cock was large enough to barely fit elsewhere. Yet, Alex slowed her sucking so that she could glance up and see Kara move to the edge of the bed and behind Lena's ass. She brushed the tip of her cock against Lena's ass, wetting it and slowly sliding inside. Lena shuddered against Alex's body as Kara rammed her cock all the way inside. Alex was left gobsmacked. Kara remained inside for a few seconds, and Alex saw a chance to quickly shuffle slightly so that she could lick and suck on her sister's balls which were close enough for her to reach.

''That's it!'' Lena moaned as Kara started to move in and out. ''Fuck my ass with your big cock, Supergirl!''

Amused to hear Lena use Kara's alter-ego as a motivator, Alex then looked up at Kara and saw how aroused her sister was. Kara was pounding into Lena, her body slammed against Lena's ass with enough force to rattle the bed and make the two women shake. Alex lifted her fingers to Lena's pussy, coating her fingers with Lena's juices before thrusting them inside. Lena gasped loudly as the Danvers sisters fucked her together. She brought her mouth to Alex's pussy, sucking and supressing her cries of pleasure. Her moans brushing against Alex's lower lips made her squirm.

''Go on, Supergirl!'' Alex said. With her free hand, she grabbed Kara's cock and pulled it out so that she could then suck on it just as Lena had done when Kara was fucking her earlier. Alex bobbed her head up and down, enjoying the taste of hers and Lena's juices on her sister's shaft. ''Fuck her hard, like you fucked me!''

Kara winked and then thrust her cock into Alex's mouth hard and fast. After fucking her sister's throat a little bit more, she returned to driving her cock in and out of Lena's ass. Kara's back arched and Alex could see her fingers digging into Lena's plump ass cheeks.

''You're close!'' Alex said with a smile. ''I'm surprised you held on for so long.''

''Plenty of stamina.'' Kara admitted proudly. ''You'll see that I have a lot in the tank.''

''I can't wait to see!'' Alex purred.

Lena wanted to give the sisters a witty remark, but with Kara's cock fucking her ass and Alex's fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy, she was an incoherent mess. She tried to hold on for as long as possible so that she could wait for Kara like always, but with the two of them on her like this, she couldn't hold back. She sprayed her juices all over Alex's face. In response, Alex opened her mouth and sucked on Lena's leaking pussy, wanting to taste as much as she could.

Seeing Lena squirt all over her sister's face proved to be the catalyst for Kara's climax. ''I'm cumming!''

Kara released a cute moan, jerked her hips forward once more and then exploded deep within Lena's ass. Alex had the best view possible. She saw Kara's seed leaking out from Lena's ass. Kara pumped load after load, filling Lena to the brim before she then pulled back. There was enough left over for a few thick threads to jet onto Alex's face. Alex opened her mouth wide, open to catch some. She lapped up the load that landed perfectly on her tongue. The sweet and salty taste of Kara and Lena together warmed her mouth.

''Holy fuck!'' Lena gasped, resting on Alex's thigh.

While Kara could have kept going, she could see that Alex and Lena were fatigued and breathless. She joined them on the bed, laying together in a tangled mess of sweaty, cum-soaked bodies. As she stroked her sister's hair, she laughed. ''Did you pick up on Lena's accent?''

Alex laughed. ''Yeah, Lena, do you have a bit of Irish in you?''

''Perhaps,'' Lena sighed with delight, moving herself so that she was snuggled between the sisters. ''I do know that I have lot of Kryptonian in me.''

The three of them shared a laugh together as they hugged each other and relaxed. Alex stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. This may have been a long time coming, but it was most certainly worth the wait.

**XXX**

**GOOD DAY MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL STAYING SAFE AND SUPER. I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO FINALLY DO A STORY WITH SUPERCORP, AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF, I ALSO HAD TO ADD OUR CHAOTICALLY GAY MESS OF AN AGENT INTO THE MIX. DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A COMMENT TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT.**

**I MIGHT COME BACK WITH ANOTHER SUPERGIRL STORY DEPENDING ON HOW THINGS IN THE SERIES GO. I AM WRITING FOR OTHER FANDOMS IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THEM OUT, I HAVE A WHOLE LIST ON MY PROFILE. I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE TO VOTE ON WHICH FULL-LENGTH STORY YOU'D LIKE TO SEE ME WRITE FOR IN THE FUTURE. IT'S A CHOICE BETWEEN GAME OF THRONES, RWBY OR FROZEN. VOTE AWAY OR GET YOUR FRIENDS TO VOTE IF THEY'RE MORE FAMILIAR.**

**KEEP BEING AMAZING AND STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been the longest week of Alex Danvers' life.

Ever since that day where she joined in with Kara and Lena, she had been dreaming of a repeat of those events. However, their busy schedules conflicted, making it incredibly difficult to find the time they needed to give each other the proper amount of love and attention they deserved. Alex didn't want to take them away from their work. She thought that she could handle it. But, every so often, she would see Kara and Lena in passing and her excitement reached breaking point.

It didn't matter how casual they appeared. Alex would picture them in those most lewd of circumstances. She was desperate to taste their lips. She yearned for her sister's cock to pound her relentlessly. Every night over the last several, she had tried to ease her desire with many toys. But, none of them even came close to the raw strength and impossible size of Kara's shaft. No matter what she tried, it just wasn't the same. It was driving her crazy to wait so long. A part of her started to believe that Kara and Lena were doing this on purpose to tease her. If they wanted to know how long they would have to wait before Alex would be begging for them to please her, they would be getting that answer very soon.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Alex had received a text from her sister inviting her to Lena's office. Apparently, the Luthor had struck a new, successful business deal and she and her partner were going to be celebrating. For a moment, the fire inside of Alex lit up. But, she tried to calm herself. It was most likely a party for all employees, with friends and family invited. Alex doubted that anything would actually happen. At this point, she didn't care if Kara and Lena fucked her with everyone watching, she just wanted to feel that kind of pleasure again.

She sighed at herself. ''I feel like a teenager all over again.''

XXX

''Alex, I'm so glad you came!'' Kara said with a happy smile as she hugged her sister.

Just as Alex feared, the place was packed with all of Lena's employees and their families. Champagne and cake was passed around from person to person. It must have been quite the deal because Alex could see that the expensive stuff had been brought out. Although, she was confused to find that Lena was nowhere in sight.

''Why wouldn't I come?'' Alex asked curiously.

''It's just been a hectic week for both of us. I was worried that you might have been busy…'' Kara then looked at the floor nervously. ''Also…I was afraid you might have regretted…you know.''

It took a moment before Alex figured out what her sister was referring to and she almost laughed in response. ''Regret? No…I don't regret a thing.''

''Are you sure? I know it was a lot to dump on you…''

''You need to be more specific with that statement.'' Alex teased, hoping that it would get Kara to laugh.

Luckily, it worked. Kara brushed aside a strand of blonde hair away from her face and tried not to blush. ''I still feel bad that I confessed about when I heard you all those years ago.''

''You shouldn't. And, I can see that you've learnt your lesson from that and are holding back on the drinks.''

''Actually, Lena was supposed to be bringing something for us, but I haven't seen her.''

''Hmm,'' Alex glanced across the room to see the door to Lena's office was slightly ajar. ''You think she might have left a voicemail in her office if she was running late?''

Kara looked back at the office and then to her sister with a beaming smile. ''You might be right. Let's see.''

The Danvers Sisters then moved their way through the crowd. By now, the music had started and everyone was beginning to get into the party mood. As Alex walked, she noticed how Kara was letting her take the lead despite Kara being more knowledgeable about Lena's office. Alex's thoughts then drifted to all the possibilities of what Kara and Lena had done in that office. She shook away those thoughts, not wanting to be caught feeling horny while in the middle of a professional-looking party.

''It looks like no one wants to go in.'' Alex said, noting how everyone seemed to be keeping their distance.

''I told them all that Lena's office was strictly off limits to anyone. No one would want to disrespect her wishes.'' Kara replied.

''Are we going to get in trouble if we walk in?''

''Maybe.'' Kara giggled mischievously.

Alex walked through the office doors and looked around. What she saw next almost caused her to buckle over her own legs.

''Hello again.'' Lena welcomed in a sultry tone. She was sitting on her chair cross-legged with a glass of champagne in her hand. But, the most striking thing about her appearance was that she was completely naked.

Before Alex could question what was happening, she heard the door lock behind her. She turned to see her sister making sure that they wouldn't have any uninvited guests. The sound of the music in the other room was drowned out, and all Alex was left with was a naked Luthor and her sister both staring at her with seductive smiles.

''You two planned this?'' Alex inquired, feeling her heart race.

''Guilty as charged.'' Kara said, winking at Alex as she strutted towards her.

Lena bit her bottom lip after taking a sip of her beverage. ''Now, strip. Both of you.''

''Yes, ma'am.'' Kara replied. She then dashed towards her sister in less than a second. Her clothes had been removed and were still fluttering down onto the floor before Alex could even blink. Alex's breath was taken away, literally and figuratively, because of Kara's superhuman strip.

She was given a moment to gaze at Kara's strong, nude form. She could feel her legs trembling as Kara's hands started to roam, stroking her through her nice dress. Alex now really regretted that she had worn one of her best tonight because she knew for a fact that Kara was about to tear it right off of her. Alex didn't care about that right now. All that mattered to her was having Kara and Lena to herself once again.

Kara leaned in and started to kiss her sister hard. She grinded her body against Alex's, rubbing her hard length against Alex's stomach. Alex groaned against her sister's lips, her hand quickly travelled downwards to grasp the impossibly long and thick shaft. They both moaned as Alex tried to wrap her fingers around the girth and pump Kara's cock. Kara's hands went behind her sister so that she could grope her ass, pulling her closer in the process. They kissed and moaned and grinded against each other like horny teenagers, and Lena was enjoying every second of it as she watched them.

Alex's tongue swirled around Kara's as her sister explored her mouth. Alex began to suck on Kara's tongue, sending shivers throughout Kara's body. The Kryptonian broke the kiss, smirking before spinning Alex around so that she was now facing Lena. Kara then grabbed Alex's hips and pulled her back, rubbing her erection against Alex's ass through her dress. Her hands then went underneath her garments and moved up so that she could cup Alex's breasts from behind. As she thrust her hips, humping her sister from behind, Kara kissed the back of Alex's neck and shoulder.

''Oh, fuck!'' Alex moaned. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bucked her ass against Kara's cock.

In her haze of lust, Alex could just barely see Lena watching her being teased and groped by Kara. Lena had now spread her legs, giving the agent a perfect view of her shaven pussy, glistening wet already. Alex knew that feeling all too well in this very moment.

Alex licked her lips and then lowered herself to her knees and spun around so that Kara's cock was standing right in front of her face. Without hesitation, she grasped it and took it into her head. Her lips wrapped around the head as Kara's pre-cum dribbled onto her tongue, giving her a very exquisite taste. Kara moaned loudly and thrust her hips, driving more of her cock into Alex's mouth. As Alex's hand stroked the lower half of the shaft, her head bobbed up and down, moving further down the thick length. It wasn't long before Alex could feel Kara hitting the back of her throat, but there was still so much more to go. She gagged and choked on the length to try and take it all. She moved her hand between her legs and under her dress, rubbing her wet, aching pussy and teased her entrance with her fingers.

Lena chuckled in amusement at the sight. ''You're as much of a slut for Kara's cock as I am.''

Both Kara and Alex moaned with delight at Lena's dirty talk, especially when she decided to fully embrace her sexy accent. Needing to catch her breath, Alex removed Kara's cock from her mouth and then smacked it against her tongue a few times. Kara ran her fingers through her sister's hair and pulled her head closer, smearing her soaked cock all over Alex's face. Alex was more than happy to have Kara's cock smother her face. She flicked her tongue underneath, teasing Kara's balls before giving them a playful suck. At that point, Kara tightly gripped Alex's hair and then slammed her cock back into Alex's mouth.

Lena moaned with delight as she watched Kara fucking Alex's face without mercy. She set aside her champagne glass and then traced her finger down her elegant body. It couldn't compare to Kara's touch, but it would have to do for now, she was more than happy to let the Danvers sisters have some time together.

She had something else planned for later.

When Kara released her sister so that Alex could breath, her face was red and wet. Her neat short hair was completely messed up. It was quite a look and one that Kara hoped to see many more times. Alex quickly caught her breath so that she could returning to sucking Kara's cock for a little longer. She licked the undershaft from top to bottom, enjoying the sounds Kara made. Alex licked Kara's balls back up to the tip, as she did so, her cleavage rubbed against the shaft and Kara gasped out loudly in response. Smirking at the way her sister reacted, Alex quickly removed her dress, not caring if it was ruined, threw away her bra and then cupped both her breasts and then squeezed them around Kara's cock.

''Oh, Rao!'' Kara moaned, almost losing her ability to stand as she thrust her hips and began to fuck Alex's tits.

Lena chuckled. She was rubbing her pussy and then brought her hand up to palm her own breasts, wetting them with her juices. ''Yes, Kara has a thing for boobs.''

Alex looked over her shoulders at Lena, particularly at Lena's breasts and smiled. ''With those, I'm not surprised.''

Lena blew Alex a kiss before pinching her own nipples as she continued to watch the show.

Alex smothered her sister's cock with her breasts. The tip poked out from her cleavage and brushed against her hips. She tilted her head down so that she could suck on Kara's cock at the same time. Kara's body was squirming and thrashing as she enjoyed the delightful sensation of Alex's lips and breasts wrapped around her throbbing cock. The superhero felt like she was in heaven, and Alex felt exactly the same way. Lena looked to the floor and could see Alex's juices dripping down from her legs and onto the floor. The Luthor licked her lips, almost ready to leap off the chair and lick Alex clean. But, she waited a little longer. She could tell by the look on Kara's face that she wasn't going to last much longer.

''Alex, I'm going to cum!'' Kara cried out.

Alex didn't stop as she allowed Kara to fuck her cleavage. She lifted her head and gazed into her sister's eyes as Kara reached the heights of pleasure. She fired thick spurts of cum all over Alex's face and cleavage, covering her. Alex opened her mouth to taste any stray shots that fired into her mouth. Behind them, Lena had returned to rubbing her pussy, moaning with pleasure as she watched Alex receive a very messy facial.

Licking her sister's cum off her face with her finger, Alex turned back around to look at Lena. ''Sorry about the mess.''

''You can make it up to me,'' Lena replied. ''By letting me watch Kara fuck you on my desk.''

Lost for words, Alex could only smile in response. She felt Kara's tender fingers touch the bottom of her chin and pull her up. Alex stared into Kara's eyes long enough for her to see her lean down for another passionate kiss. Kara could taste herself on Alex's lips, and it only got better when Alex pushed her tongue into Kara's mouth, earning moans of approval from her and Lena in the background. Kara reached underneath Alex and pulled her up to hold her, her hands holding Alex's ass. Alex moaned as she could feel the tip of Kara's cock teasing her by brushing against her pussy through her drenched panties.

Alex wrapped her legs around Kara's waist as her sister carried over to Lena's desk which wasn't too far away from where the business woman was sitting, still rubbing circular motions over her pussy. She admired the strength Kara displayed as she carried Alex over and placed her on top of the desk. Kara stood between Alex's spread legs and reached for the blue panties with a wet patch in the middle and started to pull them down Alex's slender legs.

''I thought about tearing them off, but they looked almost as expensive as the dress.'' Kara said as she threw them aside.

Alex moaned with anticipation as Kara grabbed her cock and rubbed the tip against her soaked entrance. Alex gripped the edge of the desk, holding on as Kara thrust her hips forward and pushed herself inside. Alex's pussy was completely stretched out, and she absolutely loved the feeling. Her face contorted and twisted with pleasure as she tried to get used to Kara's size. Even though it had only been a week, Alex was still trying to comprehend how her sister was so well endowed. If they never grew up together, Alex would have still guessed Kara was an alien because no human could be this big, man, woman or otherwise.

Lena smiled ecstatically as she watched Kara begin to fuck Alex, hard and fast. Alex wrapped her legs around Kara's waist once again to pull her in closer. Kara's hands reached out to cup Alex's bouncing breasts, which were still wet from the titty-fucking she gave earlier. Kara pinched the nipples hard, tugging them back and causing Alex to cry out with pleasure. She then leaned forward to suck on them, biting and pulling, earning more sharp gasps from Alex. That's when she realized that the music in the party had to have been planned by Lena and Kara as well. They knew how loud things were going to get, so they made sure no one would listen in and hear them.

''Fuck me, Kara! You're so big! I love it!'' Alex moaned.

Her back arched and her hips rolled in time with Kara's thrusts, ranging from slow to fast in a heartbeat. It wasn't long before Kara was fucking her like an animal with their mate. Lena could feel herself gushing at Kara's dominating display. It was a look she was familiar with. However, with Kara's style of fucking, Lena could feel it all but that made watching her difficult sometimes because she would be so enraptured with Kara taking her. Now, she could enjoy the way Kara put her strength behind each powerful thrust.

Alex's body trembled as she grabbed Kara in a tight embrace. ''I'm going to cum!''

Kara's hand grasped Alex's neck and squeezed a little bit. ''Cum for me!'' She whispered huskily into her sister's ear as she kept fucking her.

Alex screamed at the top of her lungs as she finally lost control and succumbed to a most wonderful orgasm. Kara kept thrusting into her, harder and faster than ever before. Alex nearly fell off the desk. Her legs were shaking, unable to hold themselves around Kara's waist for much longer. She quivered and whimpered as her sweaty body shook and her juices flowed all over Kara's throbbing cock.

Lena rubbed herself faster and smirked. ''And people say reality can never compare to dreams.''

When Kara finally slowed down her thrusts, she wrapped her arms around Alex and carefully helped her come down from her high. Alex was still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. She couldn't imagine anything better than this. Although, when she really thought about it, one other thing did come to mind.

''Fuck my ass!''

Kara stared wide eyed at Alex. Even Lena seemed surprised by the outburst. But, there was so much certainty in Alex's tone, it was clear that was what she wanted.

''Are you sure?'' Kara asked, wanting to make sure.

Alex nodded to Lena. ''I saw the way you did it to her last week. I want to experience that with you too.''

Kara gulped. ''If you're sure…''

''I'm absolutely sure.'' Alex replied, already rolling over on the desk for her sister.

With the go ahead, Kara pulled out of Alex's pussy and grabbed her and helped her onto her front. Alex's breasts were pressed against the smooth surface as she lifted her ass in the air, trying to rub it against Kara's cock, as if her sister needed any more enticement. Kara stood behind Alex and rubbed her cock all over Alex's soaked pussy and then up to her puckered ass. She lined her cock up with Alex's rear entrance. Luckily, her shaft was lubricated with Alex's saliva. She probed Alex's ass for a moment, gently and slowly pushing the tip inside.

Alex whimpered and held on as she felt Kara ease her way inside, inch by inch. Ever since she watched her sister fuck Lena's ass in their previous threesome, she had become curious about anal sex. It wasn't something she considered before, but the thought of Kara's cock thrusting in and out of her ass was too exciting to ignore. She had tested the waters with dildos, even trying some of the bigger ones thinking they would compare to Kara.

They were nothing compared to Kara. Her strength. Her thickness. Her length. It was on another level. Add to that, the way Kara's hands tenderly grasped her hips so that she could ease her through it all had Alex leaking like never before. Kara had managed to push half of her length inside before slowly pulling out. She paused, giving Alex a moment to become accustomed to her being inside of her ass. Even though Kara had fucked Lena's ass more times than she could count, she still had to be careful due to her size and girth. Alex glanced over her shoulder at Kara and gave her a nod of approval, pleading for her to continue.

''That's it,'' Lena whispered, fingering her pussy as she watched Kara thrust her cock deeper inside of Alex's ass. ''Nice and slow.''

Despite how quiet her voice was, she knew Kara could hear her. Her words of encouragement were just what Kara needed to hear to spur her to fuck at a steadily increasing pace. Kara leaned down and kissed the back of Alex's neck as well as reached around to grope her swaying breasts. Alex's whole body shook with every powerful thrust from Kara. Their bodies collided over and over again. The loud slaps of their skin coming together would have drawn a crowd if not for the music outside. None of them cared about that though. It wouldn't have mattered if people came in and watched the Danvers sisters fucking while Lena Luthor sat watching them while fingering herself, they weren't going to stop.

''Harder, Kara! Harder!'' Alex begged.

''You want it harder?'' Kara whispered into her ear, nibbling and licking her earlobe.

''Yes, please! Please, I need it!''

''Hold on tight then!'' Kara warned before bringing her hand down onto Alex's ass, spanking her hard.

Alex wasn't sure what shocked her more. Her sister spanking her? The fact that she liked it? Or Kara then grabbing her hips and then lifting herself off from the floor, floating in the air while still slamming her cock into Alex's ass. Alex wasn't sure if there was a need to hold on as she was practically levitating above the desk with her rear high in the air. From this angle, Kara could fuck her deeper, driving the full length of her cock into Alex's ass. It left the agent screaming and crying out with arousal and pleasure.

''I was wondering when you would try that.'' Lena purred. The sloppy sound of her fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy would have been quite loud if not for the sounds that were coming out of Alex's mouth.

Alex gasped and screamed incoherently. She had lost all sense of control and rational thought as she let her sister fuck her while flying a few feet in the air. Between heavy pants, she drooled out of the corners of her mouth and her eyes watered. It was all too good. Despite cumming only recently, she could feel herself on the verge again. She couldn't even buck her ass back to meet Kara's thrusts. It was all being controlled by the superhero, and Alex was eager to let Kara take control anytime and anywhere. Kara held her hips as she thrust harder and faster, hammering her cock into Alex's ass with the entirety of her shaft.

''I'm getting close!'' Kara grunted.

Lena was groaning in her chair, fingering herself with one hand and groping her breasts with the other. ''Me too!''

Alex would have answered if not for the overwhelming pleasure she was experiencing. The room was filled with the sounds of their erotic and raw pleasure. Kara's thrusts were becoming erratic as she grunted and groaned, she wanted to hold out for as long as possible so that Lena and Alex would cum first. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lena squirming in her seat, bucking against her fingers as she gasped loudly and threw her head back with glee. Now, all that was left was getting Alex off, and judging by the way she was screaming Kara's name, it wasn't going to take long.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck!'' Alex screamed when she finally came.

Kara could feel her sister squirting all over her thighs. Every time her balls hit Alex's pussy, the got wetter from her juices spraying everywhere. Lena watched on, enjoying Alex covering her desk with her juices as they floated above it.

When Alex finally calmed down, Kara guided them back safely to the floor. She carried Alex bridal style over to the chair that Lena was occupying. Lena got up from the chair and winked at her partner. While she went over to her desk to retrieve something from one of the drawers, Kara sat down on the chair while letting Alex sit on her lap and rest against her.

''How was it?'' Kara asked her.

Alex sat up and locked eyes with Kara. Her face was bright red and her hair was clinging to her sweaty body. ''Take one good look at me and ask me that question again.''

Kara giggled and kissed Alex on the lips quickly. ''I might have overdone it. We still had…''

When Kara didn't finish her sentence, Alex became even more curious. ''Still had…what?''

''Still had one more thing we wanted to do.'' Kara replied and her eyes drifted behind Alex.

Alex turned to look over her shoulder. She was so tired from her sister's hard fucking that she hadn't heard what Lena was up to. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when she caught the Luthor fastening a very large, red strap on around her waist. Lena stroked the long length with lube, lubricating it and getting it ready. Alex had never seen one so big in her week of online sex toy shopping. And yet, it was still not as big as her sister.

''We were thinking of sharing you,'' Lena said. ''But, if you want, you can watch us have our own fun while you rest.''

Alex licked her lips. ''You mean share me at the same time?''

When Kara and Lena nodded, Alex felt a new wave of excitement rush over her. She never could have imagined she would do something like that. But then again, a week ago she never would have imagined that she would be having mind-blowing threesome sex with her sister and Lena. Life was just full of surprises that way. She was still drained and sore from earlier, but she was willing to keep going to experience a new level of pleasure.

''Do it!'' She told Kara, grinding against her sister's throbbing cock. ''I want it.''

Kara was in no position to argue, especially with Alex straddling her and rubbing her drenched pussy all along her shaft.

Lena smirked and walked over to them. ''Sounds like she's got one more round in her.''

''Fine,'' Kara sighed. ''One more round.''

''Don't sound too disappointed.'' Alex replied sarcastically.

Ignoring her sister's playfully snarky tone, Kara grabbed Alex by her hips and lifted her up just enough for her cock to stand up to its full length, a difficult task but a manageable one with her super strength. She positioned the tip of her cock against Alex's entrance before gently lowering her down, slowly filling her. Alex moaned with pleasure and her hands roamed all over Kara's strong body as she slammed herself down completely until Kara's full shaft was buried inside of her.

The sisters began to grind slowly. Kara thrust her hips up, pounding her cock deeper as Alex rode her. They enjoyed their moment together when Alex felt Lena's arms stroke her from behind. She shuddered with great anticipation, knowing what was about to happen. She squealed with delight, unable to contain her excitement. She glanced over her shoulder to stare into Lena's eyes as the business woman eased her faux cock into Alex's tight ass. Alex moaned loudly as both of her lovers were now inside of her.

''Oh my god!'' Alex gasped, gripping Kara's shoulders to keep herself balanced.

For a split second, the couple feared Alex was going to faint from the overwhelming pleasure. But, she held on and was soon bucking her hips to try and encourage them to start fucking her together. Alex threw her head back, moaning as Lena slammed her hips against Alex's ass. She and Kara pumped their hips together, causing Alex to cry out in ecstasy. If they thought Alex was a quivering, incomparable mess before, it was nothing to what she was now as she had two massive cocks fucking her. To add to the pleasure, Lena brought her hand down for a hard spank on Alex's ass. Alex let out a cry of pleasure as Lean spanked her again and again. With her neck fully exposed, Kara saw an opportunity and took it, leaning forward to kiss and suck on her sister's soft skin.

Alex became lost in the sensation, clinging onto Kara and feeling Lena's embrace from behind. Her ass was turning red from Lena's continuous hard spanking, and there was no doubt that Kara had left numerous hickeys along her neck. She could feel both of her breasts being grabbed and groped. Whether they were from one person or both, Alex wasn't too sure. She was so lost in the pleasure, everything else around her was a blur. All that mattered were that Kara and Lena were pounding their cocks into her hard and fast. If Kara increased the speed, then Lena would accept the challenge and speed up her thrusts. Desperate groans escaped past Alex's lips as she felt every thrust, every touch, every smack, and every kiss.

Alex could barely hold on as it felt like Kara was somehow even bigger than before. She could feel every mouth-watering inch drive deeper inside of her, and Lena was holding up just as well pounding into her ass. Lena's breasts pressed against Alex back as she fucked her ass harder. Alex could feel Kara's teeth grazing against her skin. Then, she could feel Lena do the same thing along the backside of her neck. It was all too much for Alex.

Alex released one last silent scream as she came. Her whole body quaked as their sweaty bodies clung to each other for support. But, her lovers didn't stop with their frantic pace, trying to prolong Alex's orgasm for as long as possible as they kept thrusting in and out of her. Kara could feel Alex clench around her pussy, and it all got to her quicker than she realized. Perhaps because it was the three of them together? Either way, Kara thrust her cock deep inside of Alex one final time before exploding, unleashing thick loads of cum deep inside of her sister.

Alex's eyes roll into the back of her head as she feels Kara' empty herself inside of her. She collapsed on top of Kara. Her sister wrapped her arms around her quivering body protectively, but allowed enough room for Lena to lay next to them on the chair.

''Wow.'' Kara said, summing up everyone's thoughts in that moment. She glanced down and saw the look of pure and utter bliss that was etched across Alex's face. ''Are you going to have that rest now?''

Alex sighed tiredly. ''Give me 5 minutes.''

Lena chuckled and rolled off from them and kneeled down on the floor. ''Well, while you do that, I need to clean up.''

Kara let out a sharp gasp as she could feel Lena pull her cock from out of Alex's pussy and begin sucking it hard. Lena's lips were sealed tightly around the thick shaft as she bobbed her head up and down hungrily. As much as Kara wanted to thrust her hips upwards so that she could fuck Lena's mouth, she didn't want to disturb her sister, who looked to be drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Kara smiled brightly and kissed Alex's forehead. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Alex hummed sleepily.

And Kara held onto Alex, refusing to let go even as Lena started to deepthroat her. Though the night was still young, it seemed that they would have to rest once Lena was done. But, who knows what the three of them would be doing by next week? They were all willing to find out.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? DID YOU LIKE IT? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE GONE OFF OF SCHEDULE WITH THE STORIES I HAVE BEEN WRITING. THERE'S BEEN A RATHER UNFORTUNATE EVENT IN MY LIFE THAT HAS TAKEN ME AWAY FROM MY WRITING FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS. I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SLOW WITH MY STORIES AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL BE BACK. BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALL WITH NOTHING SO I FOUND A SPARE TWO HOURS TO WRITE THIS 2ND CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. I COULD SEE A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKED THIS STORY SO I THOUGHT YOU'D ENJOY TO READ MORE WITH THESE THREE. I MIGHT COME BACK FOR MORE, BUT I WANT TO FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORIES FIRST. I PROMISE I WILL BE BACK FOR MORE. IN THE MEANTIME THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR INCREDIBLE PATIENCE. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST. STAY SAFE. WASH YOUR HANDS. WEAR YOUR MASKS. AND LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining above as Alex could hear the waves crashing against the shore in the distance. This really did feel like the perfect day for a trip to the beach. She saw the light glistening off the water's surface. She could become lost staring at such a beautiful sight. However, there was something equally, if not more beautiful right beside her. She slowly turned and saw Kara applying a layer of sun cream up and down her strong arms.

This caused Alex to giggle. ''You still put on sun cream?''

''I don't tell you how to live your life.'' Kara shrugged and then stuck her tongue out playfully at her sister. There was no need for her to do this, but she had been doing it ever since she was a young girl and she saw no reason to stop, even if it didn't do anything to her. She wasn't the type to get sunburnt. In fact, the sun had been her life-saver more times than she could count.

Alex rolled her eyes and stared back out towards the sea. ''I still can't believe that Lena Luthor has a private beach. Actually, thinking it over, I can believe it.''

''Yeah, Lena and I come here all the time if the weather is great and we need to get some alone time. Oh, by the way, Lena texted, she'll be here shortly.''

Alex nodded and then returned her gaze to Kara. Her smile widened, making Kara stop what she was doing and stare back curiously. ''Alone time? Is that why you have no shame?''

''I'm wearing a bikini, same as you.'' Kara defended.

Alex didn't mind staring at her sister's red bikini, which was the same brand as her blue one. However, there was something else that caught her attention and made her grin coyly. Her eyes flickered downwards, causing Kara to look as well. Her bikini bottoms were clutched tightly around a very prominent bulge that Kara had no interest in hiding. If there was anyone else on this beach, they would have noticed the tent instantly.

Kara locked eyes with her sister and smirked. ''There's no paparazzi to judge. I don't appreciate you judging too.''

''I'm not judging,'' Alex teased. Her hand moved closer to Kara's bulge. ''I just can't help but notice that it's a little tight down there. Would it not be more comfortable if you were to take it off?''

''Alex? On a beach?''

''A private beach.'' Alex leaned forward. Her lips inched closer to Kara's. ''I'm sure that Lena wouldn't mind as well.''

''She doesn't,'' Kara replied.

The response made Alex pause. ''What do you mean?''

Before she could further question her sister, Alex heard someone approaching from behind. She hoped that it was Lena because she wasn't sure what her excuse would be to a random stranger at why her hand was hovering above a very noticeable bulge in her sister's bottoms. When she turned to see the approaching person, Alex's eyes bulged out of their sockets. It was Lean, strolling towards them…wearing nothing. The only thing that she had with her was a green towel which she casually laid out on the sand next to them.

''You're still dressed?'' Lena questioned.

''I wanted to wait for you,'' Kara replied. ''I didn't want to give Alex too many surprises at once.''

Alex gulped. ''This is a private nude beach.''

''Only between Lena and I,'' Kara replied.

Lena grinned. ''And now you.''

The Luthor bent down to make sure that her towel was laid out properly. In doing so, she gave the Danvers sisters a glorious view of her ass as she bent over. Kara and Alex sat with their hearts pounding and their mouths drooling as they gazed at Lena's pussy and ass. When she was finished with her task, Lena stood up and started walking towards the ocean. ''Come on. No point waiting for the water to warm up.''

As they watched Lena ran to the water, diving in once she was deep enough, Alex slowly turned to Kara. ''I'm going to take a wild guess…the surprise you and I planned for Lena, we're not going to wait until we're back home, are we?''

''That depends,'' Kara smiled. ''Shall we surprise Lena on the beach?''

Going along with the idea, excited by what they were going to do to Lena later, Alex smirked. ''Absolutely. But, I want to have some fun in the water first.''

''You read my mind.''

The two of them began to strip. In the distance, they could see Lena lying with her front up above the water, looking so calm and relaxed. It was a sharp contrast to most other places she and Kara would go for their dates. Alex now understood why the two of them were so eager to come here and bring her along. This place felt like a world away. There was no one around to disturb them. Alex was thankful for that. Because once she saw her sister remove her bikini, flashing her semi-erect cock, she knew that she was close to doing something that the public would find indecent.

They raced into the water, joining Lena and splashing her. Laughs were shared between them as they tackled each other into the water, enjoying the calm waves that washed over them. The water was at a perfect temperature too. They could enjoy themselves to their heart's content.

Once they had their fun, they returned to their towels and sat down, letting the beaming sun above dry them.

''Thanks for inviting me,'' Alex said.

Lena smiled. ''Of course, Kara has been gushing about this trip for the past week now.''

''What can I say? I enjoy spending time with my two favorite people in the multiverse.''

Kara stretched her arms above her head, arching her back so that she could push out her chest, giving Lena and Alex a good view of her breasts. They could see the Kryptonian flashing them a cheeky grin. Kara glanced at both of them before laying on her back so that she could gaze at the clear blue sky. She could see them gazing down at her cock, growing more and more and beginning to stand. It was now a question of who was going to be the first to be tempted. Kara noticed Lena licking her lips, and in that moment of distraction, she jumped when she felt Alex's hand on her thigh.

''I've already applied my sun cream.'' Kara teased.

As Alex's fingers glided across her sister's smooth skin, Lena smirked. ''I think Alex is after another kind of cream.''

Though Alex glared at Lena, she couldn't hide her smile. ''Don't act like you're not after the same thing.''

Without a word, Lena leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alex's neck. Alex moaned and tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to the Luthor. Below them, Kara watched on eagerly. Her cock was throbbing at the sight of her girlfriend trying to give her sister a hickey. Her body trembled when she then felt Lena's hand roaming her body along with Alex's. Kara bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan as she felt their hands getting closer and closer to her cock. Kara squirmed once she felt their hands wrapped around her shaft. The two of them began to pump her length together.

Lena smiled against Alex's neck, dragging her tongue up until she found her ear. She nibbled on the earlobe. ''We're lucky there's more than enough for both of us.''

Alex moaned in agreement, gripping Kara's cock firmly and stroking it harder. She was tending to the upper half of the massive length. She could feel Kara's pre-cum leaking from the tip, wetting her hand and making it easier to pump her sister. Lena grasped the base, rubbing the bottom half up and down quickly. The only time she would stop would be when she felt like feeling Kara's balls. She fondled the hefty testicles, palming them with enough force to make Kara gasp. They could feel Kara's cock twitching in their hands and enjoying the sweet sounds coming out of Kara's mouth.

When Kara glanced up to see what they were doing, her throat hitched when she saw Lena's mouth find Alex's, resulting in a passionate kiss. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues. It was sloppy and loud as if they knew this would turn Kara on even more. They had a feeling it was working as Kara's dick continued to grow in their hold. Before long, she was at full length, throbbing and leaking all over their fingers.

Suddenly, Alex smirked against Lena's lips as if she was planning something. Before Lena could question her, the billionaire gasped when she felt Alex's fingers teasing her pussy. Seeing her mouth hanging open, Alex tilted her head slightly and then sealed her lips around Lena's tongue. Her head bobbed as she sucked on Lena's tongue, matching it with the timing of her hand jerking Kara's cock.

''Oh, fuck!'' Kara moaned, thrusting her hips as Alex stroked her and Lena squeezed her balls.

If Lena's tongue wasn't getting sucked, she would have said Kara's exact words. She could feel Alex's fingers being pumped in and out of her gushing pussy. Her hips rolled as she grinded herself against Alex's hand. When Alex pulled her head back, there was a thread of saliva that connected between her lips and Lena's tongue. Curious to see what Alex was planning, Lena waited excitedly as Alex drew her fingers out of Lena's pussy and held them up for all to see. Her fingers glistened with Lena's wetness. Kara licked her lips, hoping Alex would let her taste. Instead, Alex brought the slick digits to Lena's mouth. Grinning, Lena parted her lips and sucked own her juices from Alex's fingers.

As she licked Alex's fingers, Lena glanced back down at Kara. She smiled wickedly as she watched her girlfriend squirm and thrust her cock into her sister's hand. Lena locked eyes with Alex when she finished lapping up her juices. ''I think Kara wants my mouth somewhere else.''

Alex looked down at Kara. ''Is that true?''

Unbelievably turned on by Alex's tone, Kara nodded frantically. ''Yes!''

''Where do you want our mouths?''

Kara's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She noticed that Alex had added herself into the question. ''On my cock! I want you both to suck my cock, please!''

''I love it when she gets like this,'' Lena smirked.

Kara's heart was pounding as she saw Lena and Alex lower themselves until their heads were above the space between her legs. Their hands joined together at the base, holding Kara's length up so that they could begin to lick up and down the incredible length. Kara's gaze flickered back and forth between the two women as they lavished her cock lovingly. Their fingers could barely curl around the thick shaft. Kara groaned as she felt Lena's tongue swirl around the head, teasing the tip. Alex's mouth had travelled further down, coming to Kara's balls.

''Do you want these in my mouth too?'' Alex teased, dragging her tongue along them.

''Yes!'' Kara whimpered. Her voice broke when she felt Lena take her cock in her mouth. ''Suck my balls, Alex!''

Without hesitation, Alex started sucking on them. Her tongue massaged them when they were in her mouth, eliciting moans of pleasure from her sister. Alex glanced up to watch Lena bob her head up and down, taking more of the shaft until she could be heard gagging on the length. Alex noticed Lena's neck bulge as she deepthroated Kara. The sight encouraged Alex to stuff her own mouth. After a few fumbled attempts, Alex stretched her mouth as wide as possible until she was able to fit both of her sister's balls into her mouth. Lena was also watching. Not wanting to be outdone, she dropped her head so that she buried Kara's cock down her throat. Her nose touched Kara's abs and her chin rested against Alex's face.

''Rao! Fuck!'' Kara gasped loudly.

She looked down to see both Lena and Alex taking everything she had. Their faces were turning red and dripping with saliva and pre-cum, but that didn't stop them. Kara's eyes rolled into the back of her head as they kept pleasing her. Kara felt like her soul was being sucked right out of her as they both finally released her, gasping for air. There was only a brief second of respite before the two of them switched. Kara clawed her towel as she felt Lena trying to fit both balls into her mouth while Alex choked on her cock repeatedly and without stopping for air.

''You are both out of this world!'' Kara moaned. ''No pun intended.''

Kara could only hear them both murmur. It was pointless to try and initiate any dirty talk. As much as they all enjoyed that, Lena and Alex were busy filling their mouths. They weren't going to stop until they felt Kara's cum gushing down their throats. At this rate, they weren't going to have to wait long. Kara had never felt them both so determined to suck her dry. The area between her legs was drenched in their saliva. They showed no mercy as their mouths and tongues covered every inch. In the brief moments where they needed to give their throats a rest, Lena and Alex would share a heated kiss with each other.

Kara's thick cock disappeared and reappeared out of their mouths one after the other. There were no favorites as they made sure they both had equal amounts of time loving Kara's shaft and balls. By now, Kara's pre-cum was coating their lips, but they wanted the big load. Kara thrust her hips, rubbing her cock all over their faces. In response, Alex closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue before Lena grabbed the shaft and then slapped it against Alex's tongue. Just when Kara thrust up again, Alex grabbed Lena by the back of her head and forced her down onto Kara's cock, making her choke on it, much to Lena's delight.

''I'm getting close!'' Kara warned as they kissed either side of her shaft before taking one of Kara's balls in their mouths and sucking on them. ''Yes, right there!''

''I think my sister enjoys this.'' Alex purred.

She gripped Kara's balls and squeezed them, making the Kryptonian gasp louder than ever before. Holding them tightly, Alex smacked them against Lena's face. Lena moaned happily and let Alex rub Kara's balls all over her face. She stuck out her tongue and licked them.

By now, Kara couldn't even speak. All that slipped out of her mouth were more moans as she felt her balls tense against Lena's face. Her body jerked and she arched her back as she felt her impending release. She wanted this to last longer, but at the same time, she also wanted to watch as she painted their faces with her cum. Sweat trickled down her body as she sat up and started pumping her shaft, aiming for Lena and Alex.

Lena and Alex sat back with open mouths as they listened to the moans spill out of Kara's mouth. Their eyes were fixed on the tip of her cock as they got ready to feel their hard work being paid off. Pressing their cheeks together, they felt rope after rope of hot cum hit their faces. They stuck their tongues out, feeling thick threads being fired into their mouths. The taste was as exquisite as ever. Kara's heavy load wasn't going to stop any time soon as she splattered her seed all over their faces. Their faces were covered, but there was still more. So, Lena placed her hands under her breasts and lifted them up so that she could feel Kara's thick seed coat her cleavage. Alex followed Lena's example, allowing her sister to cum all over her breasts too.

When Kara was finally finished, she let out a satisfied and shaky moan. The sight in front of her kept her cock hard. Lena and Alex were practically wearing her release like a mask. Cum dribbled out of their mouths as they tried to swallow the load that had been fired into their mouths. Droplets of cum rolled down their breasts too. Kara couldn't hold back as she leaned forward and smacked her lips against Lena's, tasting herself on her girlfriend. The kiss was short, as Kara then turned to give Alex the same treatment. The three women leaned closer so that they could make it a three-way kiss. Their tongues came out to greet each other, sharing the taste of Kara's seed between them. Kara's hands found their way to Lena and Alex's breasts. She played with the sticky and bouncy mounds, rolling her thumb over their nipples.

''Fuck, that felt so good,'' Kara sighed with delight.

''My words exactly.'' Lena grinned, grabbing Kara by the back of the head and pulling her in for another fiery kiss.

Alex was more than content with just watching as the kiss became more passionate with every passing second. She stroked a hand down her sister's strong back as Kara nibbled on Lena's bottom lip before tugging it back with her teeth. Kara moves her head down more until she finds the Luthor's cleavage. She laps up her own cum from the bouncy tits, giving them both a strong squeeze before pinching on her nipples and pulling on them too, drawing another moan of pleasure from Lena.

As Kara kisses everywhere, Lena can feel herself being pushed down. Alex quickly makes sure that there's a towel underneath for her to lay on as she settles and feels Kara kissing her way down to her stomach. Lena groaned and spread her legs, waiting to feel her girlfriend's tongue hit her favorite spot. Her pussy was soaked, still hot from Alex's fingering earlier. Now, she could feel Kara's fingers teasing her entrance. She reaches down and grips Kara's blonde hair as she can feel Kara sliding her fingers inside and her tongue dragging on her clit. Lena arches her back, grinding her pussy against Kara's head as her girlfriend started thrusting her fingers in and out of her wet opening. Alex joined in on the fun, taking one of Lena's breasts into her mouth, sucking on it.

Kara smiles as she can hear Lena moaning. She swirls her tongue around Lena's clit before spitting on it to get it even wetter. She switches between licking and sucking on Lena's pussy before pulling her fingers out and then using her tongue to fuck her. Alex's tongue was also getting to work, circling around Lena's erect nipples, licking Kara's cum like cream off a dessert. Lena's chest was heaving. Her pants grew louder as she wrapped her legs around Kara's head to lock her in place. She then grabbed Alex's head and pushed her face into her cleavage. Lena released her hold on Kara so that she could push her breasts together, smothering Alex's face between her boobs.

Lena's arousal was flowing into Kara's mouth as she thrust her tongue in and out, making her girlfriend's hips buck against her face. When she felt Lena's body trembling, she knew that she was close. Moans turned into screams. Kara and Alex work together to undo Lena and make her cum. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's thighs, lifting her up so that her legs were now on her strong shoulders and she could lift her up off the ground. Alex pulled back so that she could watch, and she was soon thankful that she did because she had the best view possible of watching Lena Luthor squirt all over Kara's smug face.

''Oh my God!'' Lena screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body was shaking so much, Alex took it upon herself to hug her and hold her as Lena rode out her orgasm on Kara's face.

Feeling Lena's wetness gush all over her face was a sensation Kara would never get tired of. She continued to hold Lena's body up as she rocked her hips against Kara's mouth. Kara becomes drenched. She slurps up Lena's pussy, enjoying the sweet taste that splattered over her tongue. After a few more licks, she can feel Lena begin to relax. She sets her down gently, licking her clit once more for good measure.

''Remember to share,'' Alex said, pulling Kara into another kiss before she could respond. Kara moaned as she felt her sister's tongue explore her mouth, lapping up Lena's juices. She even sucks on Kara's tongue to make sure that she had a good taste.

Meanwhile, Lena panted heavily as she watched the two sisters make-out, sharing her juices between themselves. Lena stretches her leg out so that the bottom of her foot was pressed against Kara's firm cock. The Kryptonian moaned against Alex's lips as Lena rubbed her foot up and down Kara's shaft. It was throbbing eagerly, eager to be inside someone.

''Go on,'' Alex smirked against Kara's lips. ''Don't keep Lena waiting.''

Lena stared at Alex. ''Don't you want to have a go first?''

The Danvers sisters shared a look between them. Lena would have questioned them on it if she wasn't distracted by Alex spreading her legs, giving her a nice view of her gorgeous, wet pussy. ''While Kara is fucking you from behind, I want your mouth here.''

''That arrangement sounds fair.'' Lena smiled.

Moving behind Lena, Kara helped her girlfriend roll over so that she was now resting on her elbows and knees. A low moan escaped from the sisters as they watched Lena lift her ass into the air. Lena smirked. She loved how she could make their heads turn with her ass. As Alex shuffled over so that she was sitting right in front of Lena, Kara got on her knees behind her. She pushed her hips forward, thrusting her cock so that it was rubbing between Lena's plump ass cheeks. Lena glanced over her shoulders so that she could watch Kara's cock become nestled between her ass. However, she was forced to look away when Alex gripped her hair and pushed her face down between her legs.

''Yes, ma'am,'' Lena smirked before Alex gave the order.

Alex threw her head back and moaned as she felt Lena's tongue on her pussy. Her wetness was already leaking onto Lena's tongue, and she was more than happy to lap it up. She teased the entrance with the tip of her tongue, pushing past her drenched lips.

''My tongue in your pussy,'' Lena teased as she gazed up at Alex, watching her face become enraptured with pleasure. ''Kara's cock in mine. It sounds like a very good day at the beach for both of us.''

Lena gasped when she suddenly felt Kara's hand come down hard on her ass cheek. She didn't object to it. In fact, after getting over the shock, she wiggled her ass, begging for more as she sucked on Alex's clit. But, she stopped when she felt Kara palm her ass cheeks and spread them apart, revealing her puckered rear entrance. The tip of Kara's cock probed Lena's ass.

''Who said anything about your pussy?'' Kara grunted.

Lena's knees quaked as she almost buckled under the weight of the power Kara's words had over her. She braced herself and waited with great anticipation to feel her girlfriend bury herself inside of her. Lena's screams were muffled as she felt Kara slowly push inside of her ass, stretching her out with her thick girth. Lena almost threw her head back to scream, but she was stopped by Alex grabbing a fistful of her hair and pushing her face back down against her pussy. She locked her legs around Lena's head, keeping her in place and watched as her sister thrust further inside.

Kara holds Lena's hips as she bucks her hips back and forth, pounding Lena's ass. Lena's muffled screams of joy were like music to Kara's ears. She didn't need to be told that Lena preferred getting fucked in the ass. Kara was happy whether her cock was slamming into Lena's ass, pussy or mouth. But, there was something so satisfying about the way Lena's body reacted to being taken from behind with Kara's cock thrusting in and out of her ass at a merciless pace. Lena couldn't move her head, but she could still back her ass to meet Kara's thrusts. She wanted to feel every inch of her girlfriend's cock fucking her ass.

''This feels amazing!'' Kara groaned. She dragged her hands back so that she could palm Lena's ass, digging her fingers into the jiggling cheeks. She could feel them shake as she thrust her hips, pounding her shaft deep into Lena's ass.

Lena hummed in agreement while fucking Alex's pussy with her tongue. Alex watched on, enjoying the view as she watched her sister's strong body colliding with Lena. She saw Kara's abs tense as she fucked Lena's ass over and over again. On a few occasions, Alex's eyes would roll into the back of her head when Lena licked her pussy in a particular way. It didn't take long for Lena to know how exactly Alex liked to be played with. Though, Alex could feel that Lena would lose focus when Kara started fucking her harder.

There was a loud smack as Kara spanked Lena again. This spurred Lena to thrust her tongue deeper inside of Alex. Seeing how she was able to please both of them, directly and indirectly, Kara continued to spank Lena's ass. Her slaps became harder and harder, leaving red handprints on Lena's plump ass. At the same time, the Kryptonian watched as the entire length of her cock disappeared and reappeared out of Lena's ass. Her balls slapped against Lena's pussy each time. It was the best feeling in the world to be balls deep inside Lena. The only sensation that would be its equal would be whenever Kara fucked her sister's ass.

Lena suppressed her screams by burying her face against Alex's pussy. Alex played with her own breasts, pinching her nipples as she could feel herself getting close to the edge. She gazes into Kara's eyes and knows that she is on the verge of cumming too.

''Should we do it now?'' Alex asked.

Kara nodded before slowing down. ''I think she's ready.''

Lena was so overwhelmed by the pleasure brought onto her by Kara's cock stretching her ass that she didn't realize Kara had stalled. Whimpering her protests, Lena lifted her head and looked up at them both. ''Why are we stopping?''

''We're not stopping, babe,'' Kara assured her. Though she had now stopped thrusting, she kept her cock sheathed inside of her girlfriend. ''Alex and I are just getting ready for something we think you're really going to like.''

Lena looked at Kara curiously before turning back to Alex. She was surprised to see that Alex had moved out of the way, returning to her bag to retrieve something. Lena would have made a joke to humor them if she wasn't so horny and desperate to continue. She tried to buck her hips so that she could feel Kara's cock sliding in and out of her. This earned her another slap on the ass before Kara grabbed her hips to hold her in place.

Kara leaned down and kissed the back of Lena's ear. ''Don't move.''

If that was supposed to get Lena to stop, Kara was wrong. Lena wanted to keep going. She also wanted to see what Kara would do to her if she disobeyed. But, she couldn't move. She had no chance with Kara's Kryptonian strength holding her back. Sighing in frustration, Lena's eyes returned to Alex. Her breath hitched when she saw Alex turn back and walk towards them. Secured around her waist was the biggest strap-on that Lena had ever seen. The purple shaft dangled between Alex's lengths, drenched in lubrication that Alex had gotten from her bag. As she pumped her hand up and down the length to get it wet, Lena felt her pussy ache with longing. She gazed at the faux shaft. Once it was up close, she could see that it was the same size as Kara's in terms of length and girth.

Kara giggled as she groped Lena's ass and kissed the back of her neck. ''You like your surprise?''

Lena was speechless as Alex walked forward and smirked at her. ''I enjoyed it at the party. I knew that I would want to return the favor. Now, tell me, Lena Luthor…where do you want my big cock?''

If Lena hadn't cum earlier, she was sure that she would have done so right now. She could feel Kara beginning to thrust against her again, slowly pumping her cock in and out of her ass. Lena gasped, opening her mouth just enough for Alex to tease her by rubbing the tip of her shaft against Lena's lips. The taste was so good. Lena had never really liked the taste of dildos. The only cock she ever wanted in her mouth was the real one that belonged to Kara. However, she would have been more than happy to make an exception for Alex regardless of the quality of the strap on. The fact that there was a sweet and delicious taste to the wet shaft that made Lena want to deepthroat it without hesitation made things all the more arousing.

Before long, Kara is fucking Lena's ass hard and faster. Her hips slammed against Lena's behind, pushing Lena forward and making her head descend down onto Alex's cock. Alex stroked Lena's hair and forced her further down, enjoying the sight of Lena's lips being stretched by her member. It was easy to understand why her sister always enjoyed the view. There was something so alluring about watching Lena Luthor's lips being stretched and her throat bulging trying to take a thick cock in her mouth.

Just when they were about to set into a rhythm, Lena tapped on Alex's thigh, telling her to pull out of her mouth. Alex obeyed, moving away so that Lena could breathe. Before she was too far away, Lena licked the tip before glancing over her shoulder to look into Kara's eyes. ''I want to feel you cum in my pussy. Let your sister have a turn with my ass.''

Kara released a throaty moan. ''I'm okay with that if everyone else is.''

''I'm curious to see if the view from behind is as good as the front.''

''It is,'' Kara replied without missing a beat.

Lena laughed and moaned at the same time as she felt Kara's cock being pulled out of her ass. She looked back to see Kara lean down and plant soft kisses all over her ass cheeks, tenderly kissing the spots she had spanked earlier. Kara's tongue then slithered down to tease Lena's stretched ass.

''Kara, don't be selfish,'' Lena moaned. ''Your sister would like a turn.''

''Yeah, as much as I enjoy watching,'' Alex pinched her own nipples as she watched her sister rim Lena for a short moment. ''I can only do so much before wanting to join in. You two know that so well by now.''

''I'm just getting her ready for you.'' Kara winked, pushing her tongue inside of Lena's ass.

''I'm more than ready,'' Lena moaned. ''I want to feel you both inside of me. Fucking me. I want you both to take your huge cocks and make me scream. And don't stop until you've filled me up completely.''

The goosebumps were evident all across Kara's body. She finally pulled back and sat down. She wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and pulled her girlfriend onto her lap. They locked lips again as Lena grinded herself on Kara. Her pussy rubbed against Kara's length, feeling it come close to penetrating her a few times. Her wetness made the shaft slicker as the head probed her entrance. As Lena rode Kara, she could feel Alex move behind her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and held onto Kara as she felt the tip of Alex's cock tease her ass.

''Don't wait for me, I'm ready!'' Lena said, trembling in Kara's arms as she looked back at Alex. ''Fuck my ass.''

Alex nodded and slid her cock inside of Lena's ass with one swift, powerful thrust. At the same time, Kara lifted Lena up before lowering her down onto her cock. Lena screamed as she not only experienced the familiar sensation of her pussy welcoming her girlfriend's cock, but also had Alex thrusting a shaft of equal size in and out of her ass. Her pussy and ass clamped around the shafts as the sisters started to fuck her together. Their thrusts made Lena's body quake as she was sandwiched between them. Lena then felt their lips become attached to her neck, with Kara at the front and Alex on the back.

Kara smiled as she felt the purrs rolling out from Lena's throat. She could hear her girlfriend's wetness with each thrust and feel it leaking down her shaft. She watched her sister pounding into Lena's ass. Despite being new to the strap on game, Alex thrust her hips like an expert, determined to do just as well as Kara would. The sight made Kara's cock throb with excitement. She never would have thought she would see the day she and Alex would be working together to bring Lena to the heights of pleasure.

''You know,'' Alex growled, bringing her hands down to grope Lena's ass. ''As much as I loved taking you both at the same time, I really like this too.''

''I agree,'' Kara said. She watched Lena bounce on her lap and smirked. ''I'm sure Lena feels the same way.''

Lena nodded ecstatically. She couldn't talk as she was fucked hard and fast by Kara and Alex. The feeling was indescribable. Already, she hoped this would become a regular occurrence. She threw her head back, wanting the sisters to continue kissing and sucking on her neck as they fucked her. Alex reached around to caress Lena's breasts, feeling them bounce as they pounded her. Kara pressed her lips against Lena's, kissing her and feeling her moan into her mouth. Alex worked to try and keep up with her sister's super pace. She pounded Lena's ass harder and faster.

In no time at all, Lena's moans had turned into full-blown screams of pleasure. She was clenching around their cocks, and Kara could feel it. She felt Lena shaking against her thigh as she couldn't find the strength to bounce anymore. Kara held her, embracing her as she pulled Lena down with her. Seeing an opportunity to really test her endurance, Alex grabbed Lena's waist and fucked her ass relentlessly. She drove her faux-cock in and out, using every inch to stretch Lena's ass. Lena was holding onto Kara desperately. Her girlfriend began thrusting again, driving her cock upwards to bury her length inside Lena's gushing pussy. Eventually, Kara felt Lena spraying her juices all over her lap.

They had made her squirt again. They looked on proudly and fucked Lena through her orgasm. Lena's throat became sore. She couldn't even find the strength to scream anymore, but she refused to let them stop. She tried to bounce on Kara's cock some more and reached back to spread her ass cheeks for Alex.

However, Alex was losing strength. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going. She couldn't hope to compete with her sister's stamina. Leaving one hand behind to grip Lena's waist for support, Alex reached around to her own ass and then teased her rear with one finger. She watched her temporary cock plough Lena's ass over and over again and thought back to when she was on the receiving end of a double-pounding. She saw Lena still cumming and knew that she wanted to experience that. She fingered her own ass faster as she kept pounding Lena's. Her pussy was still hot from Lena's tongue earlier, now, feeling the friction of the strap on rub against her sensitive bud each time she thrust against Lena's ass brought Alex closer to her own release. It wasn't as messy as Lena's, but it felt wonderful all the same.

Hearing both Lena and Alex cumming together was too much for Kara. She rammed her cock into Lena's pussy, watching as her girlfriend gasped for air and screamed out their names. Her cock throbbed as she thrust inside of Lena once more, driving the full length deep into her. Kara cried out as she burst in Lena's pussy, blasting streams of thick cum, filling Lena up. Lena collapsed on top of Kara as she felt her girlfriend's never-ending load inside of her. Her breath was ragged as Kara pumped rope after rope of cum until it was spilling out of her and onto Kara's shaft.

Lena's body twitched. Their cocks were still inside of her, and she wanted to keep it that way for a little longer as she felt Alex fall limply on top of her. Kara adjusted so that she could hold them both and let them rest on her strong body. Their cock slid out Lena. Though she sighed at the loss of contact, she was more than happy to snuggle up between them.

''Did you enjoy your surprise?'' Kara asked, kissing Lena's forehead.

''So much so that I expect it again later tonight.'' Lena sighed.

Their bodies were coated with sweat and cum. The sun was still shining above as they could hear the waves crashing against the shore in the distance. This really did feel like the perfect day for all of them. And, they hoped that there would be many more days like this one in the future.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS NEW CHAPTER. AFTER THE LAST ONE, I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE FAIR IF LENA HAD HER TURN HAVING DOUBLE THE FUN WITH THE DANVERS SISTERS. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND WHAT SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE MOMENTS WERE. FOR NOW, THIS WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I'M NOT GOING TO SAY NEVER. BUT I WANT TO FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORIES FIRST, AND I WILL COME BACK IF I THINK OF A FUN IDEA FOR A FOURTH CHAPTER. THIS FEELS LIKE A GOOD PLACE TO END IT FOR NOW. I WANTED TO WRITE MORE BECAUSE YOU ALL SEEMED TO REALLY ENJOY THIS STORY AND WANTED TO SEE MORE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND KEEP ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS AND STORIES. STAY SAFE AND STAY SUPER. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
